We're Live (Danger)
We're Live (Danger) is a song performed by Royce Da 5'9" featured in the radio station Game Radio FM in Grand Theft Auto III''.'' Lyrics :We live...ladies, so fuck witta nigga like - me :You not...ready, to fuck with a nigga :Hall & Oates :Oh oh, here he comes :Watch out now, he'll chew you up :I know you gone here me come :I won't stop, now tell me who you love :Da 5'9" :I bet you never met nobody like this before :Same game that he grew back from '64 :I might rob from a pimp just to give to his whores :I'm just one of the forty thieves 'bout to get through this door :Take game from a nigga with game and make change :And meanwhile a clean house and take names :I'm a walking million dollar price :A talking billion dollars tight, feelin' like some zillion dollar ice :I clown on fools :Dump these little rappers in the Great Lakes and tell 'em the crown don't move :Though you still ramble your lips I still hear you :Just examine your bitch, my prints still near you :Once I talk to these hoes, they never talk back :Once they walk through these doors, they never walk back :Niggas better raise they weight, today they late :When Nickle-Nine raid they dates, the player haters :Hook :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(Don't you want to outdo my mind?) :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(Never met a boy like you in my life) :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(I know you gon' see my Coupe fly by) :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(Never met a boy like you in my life) :Da 5'9" :I know you wanna fuck with a nigga that's gang-sta :Get you to your room, get into your womb :Dig a deeper hole for you watch your face change :Your weight gain, large helmet, Milky Way vane :(How long?) Long as the frame of a Great Dane :Take names that belongs in a frame bronze :I'm 'bout the hottest name, cause the sun can't fall :You can't take your eye off, your untamed broad :She wanna ride along side of the same wall :Put aside her pride holler and name call :Tell you all types of moves, you don't do :Say it's all in the tongue and the finger, coach you :Women worldwide say, "Royce, you're so true" :In this real world, what sits on a robe rules :How can I be the King down on my knees :This is for the ladies, fellas follow my lead :We just wanna say :Hook :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(Don't you want to outdo my mind?) :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(Never met a boy like you in my life) :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(I know you gon' see my Coupe fly by) :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(Never met a boy like you in my life) :Hall & Oates again :Oh oh here he comes :Watch out now, he'll chew you up :I know you gone here me come :I won't stop, now tell me who you are :Da 5'9" :I'm the calmset, most are most smooth :Whatever they want me to be, I'm no fool :I rhyme for the ladies, rhyme for my fellas :In my heart, I'm just an MC that time undeveloped :This one's for your girl, I'm 'bout to help you with her :A dick-to-a-doorstep service that self-delivers :Follow Ma, lot of Prada gotta buy a lot of bling :Follow-badda-swallow-bada-boom-follows-bada-bing :Canteen style, Luis the thirteenth :After your chick smiles I knew it was working :Rich niggas, you can't beat then join 'em :You can't join us, then beat it :Leave us alone, you hater you! :Hook :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(Don't you want to outdo my mind?) :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(Never met a boy like you in my life) :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(I know you gon' see my Coupe fly by) :We Liiiive...ladiesss :(Never met a boy like you in my life) :We live...ladies, so fuck witta nigga like - me :You not...ready, to fuck with a nigga Video File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Royce Da 5'9" - "We're Live Danger" Category:Game Radio FM Category:GTA III songs